under the cherry moon
by vanives
Summary: Rukia and Renji reunite beneath a cherry tree.


Somewhere, on the outskirts of the 14th district, she kisses him.

Days had passed since her aborted execution, but finding time alone proved difficult- and the space between them full to bursting of things they haven't yet said. So, she invites him on a walk, and easily, Renji accepted.

They rested beneath a cherry tree; little red fruit hung from the branches, and he picks some; wordlessly offering them to her. He spoke, and to tell truth she wasn't listening; more concerned with the shape of his mouth. His bottom lip is split; brawling with the 11th no doubt. All day she's watched as he worried it with his tongue.

Rukia is reminded of the teenage girls back in the world of the living. How at lunch they would sit and wax poetic about their crushes; a strong jaw, broad shoulders, long fingers. Girlish giggles filled the air. She was told that hyperfixation of body parts was the first bloom of something deeper. Rukia found it hard to follow the logic, but she isn't a teenage girl, and Renji isn't a high school crush. She allows herself the indulgence though-for the past forty years she hadn't dared look at him.

He licks at the cut on his lip again.

She glances away; remembering a time when they were much closer. She eats another cherry, her gaze drifted towards him again.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

Oh, he must have been talking to her.

He's annoyed, she can tell. Whatever. She's tired of ignoring the unspoken tension, and she's always been a girl who preferred action over words. Brushing the cherries from her lap she reaches up, and with both hands, cradles his face, and kisses him. Renji's mouth was slack beneath hers, but only for the span of a heartbeat. She let out a sigh of relief; a part of her wary of rejection.

She let her own tongue graze the cut on his lip, and he opens his mouth. He tastes like cherries. The kiss was sloppy, both of them over eager and excited. He pulled her into his lap; hands firm on her hips. She untied his bandana and his hair tie; letting the heavy strands fall. She twines his hair through her fingers, and pulled. He makes a sound low in his throat.

Gasping, she pulls away; her head tilted back. He begins to kiss a line down her throat as his hands moved to untie her obi. Her heart pounds against her ribcage. He slides the yukata down her shoulders and she slips her arms from the fabric, and the summer air; humid, and smelling of twilight and honeysuckle, ghosts over her skin.

He sucks a nipple into his mouth; lightly dragging a sharp canine over the sensitive skin. Rukia sighs his name. His hand travels up the inside of her thigh before finding her slick center; his fingers dipping into her pussy. Her breath hitches, and he groans against her chest. Eyes locked; she holds his gaze as she rides his hand.

Her heart is full with her love for him in this moment; bubbling over; dripping down her ribs and up her throat; overwhelming her. She's not alone. In his eyes she can see he feels it too. Tenderly, they meet for a kiss. Soon, the pressure of his thumb on her clit is too much, and she comes. Eyes shut tight, and a scream stuck in her throat.

Boneless, she slides backwards; silk protected her back from the prickly grass. Naked, knees spread; she wills her limbs to stop trembling. He stands to undress, and she admires him. All muscle and black ink; with carmine hair like spilled blood falling down around his shoulders. He's quickly back between her legs; he teases the head of his dick along her slit; the nerves still overly sensitive. She bites her lip to quell the whimper fighting its way from her mouth. Teasingly, he does it again, a mean grin stretched across his face.

Adopting a bored tone, she drawls, "anytime now."

Rukia knows it's not the least bit convincing. Not with the way she's panting and writhing beneath him, but she has to have some show of pride.

"Of course, Kuchiki-sama."

Easily, Renji slips inside her. He's big, but she's wet enough. It feels so good a lewd moan escapes her unbidden, but she doesn't care. He grabs her ankles; resting them on his shoulders, before beginning to move. It's hard and fast, just like she likes.

Just as how he is in life; he's loud when it comes to sex as well. Flattering as though it may be; it was a problem during their academy days when after-hours fraternization between male and female students was forbidden.

With his fingers on her clit she comes again; a fleeting thought to how she was going to explain the grass stains on her yukata.

Renji follows soon after; he settles down on top of her, careful not to put his full weight on her. He buries his face into her neck, and she listens as his breath even out. She begins to card her fingers through his hair. They're quiet, and she watches as the last rays of the sun creep across the sky.

Suddenly, Renji asks, "uh- so what brought that on?"

She sits up to get a better look at him. Her thumb brushing along his bottom lip; swollen from her kisses. "You're pretty good looking, you know?"

His skin reddens; embarrassment has always made him snappish, she's not surprised when he bites out, "what's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing." Rukia turns away. A pause, then she speaks, "I miss you."

She hopes he can hear her unspoken sentiment.

"I missed you too."


End file.
